El somni de la Yuki
by rawGManonimo
Summary: La petita Yuki té un somni... aconseguir l'autògraf de la Miku Hatsune, la gran estrella de la música. Però la seva mare li vol treure aquesta idea del cap, perquè sap que en realitat la Miku no existeix. Però un dia, durant la matinada, passa una cosa increïble...


**El somni de la Yuki**

— Però mare, per què la Miku no em podrà signar un autògraf? —va preguntar la Yuki.

— Perquè la Miku no és una persona de veritat! —va contestar la seva mare.

La mare de la Yuki se'n feia creus. Era l'enèsima vegada que la seva filla de sis anys li preguntava per què mai podria tenir un autògraf signat per la Miku, una de les grans figures de la música al Japó. La resposta sempre era la mateixa: la Miku no existia de veritat. La veu més important del panorama musical japonès era només això, una veu creada per un programa informàtic. I si bé la Miku tenia l'aparença d'una noia jove, només era un dibuix que, a l'hora de fer un concert, es convertia en un holograma en tres dimensions. La popularitat d'aquest personatge era enorme, i una de les moltes fans que tenia era la Yuki. Des que la va veure per televisió, la petita sempre escoltava les seves cançons i mirava els seus vídeos. Fins i tot, a la seva habitació, la Yuki hi tenia un peluix amb la forma de la Miku.

— Doncs no ho entenc. —anava repetint la nena— Si jo he vist a les notícies gent amb autògrafs de la Miku...

— No eren de veritat. —responia la mare— Segurament devien ser falsos o d'un altre artista. I ara vés a dormir, que ja és prou tard.

— Però, mare...

— A dormir, que demà has d'anar a l'escola! —va cridar la dona.

— D'acord. Bona nit... —va contestar la petita, força desanimada.

La Yuki va entrar a la seva habitació, es va posar el pijama i es va ficar al llit. Abans, però, va agafar el seu peluix de la Miku que hi havia a la taula de l'escriptori i es va tapar amb els llençols, juntament amb el peluix.

— Bona nit, Miku. Que dormis bé. —va dir la Yuki al ninot.

Llavors la petita va fer un petó al front del seu peluix i va aclucar els ulls. Al cap de pocs minuts, la Yuki es va quedar profundament adormida.

* * *

Unes hores més tard, la Yuki va tornar a obrir els ulls. La petita tenia set, de manera que es va destapar, va obrir la porta de la seva habitació i es va dirigir cap a la cuina. Un cop allà, la nena va agafar una cadira, hi va pujar a sobre i va treure un got de l'armariet. Quan el va tenir a la mà, va obrir l'aixeta per omplir-lo fins a la meitat. Mentre bevia, la Yuki va tenir temps de contemplar el cel nocturn per la finestra. La petita va observar una cosa força estranya: feia la sensació que la lluna tenia un color blau verdós poc habitual.

— Si que és curiós... —va pensar la Yuki— Avui la lluna té el mateix color que els cabells de la Miku...

Llavors, la nena va acabar de beure, va deixar el got a la pica de la cuina, va baixar de la cadira, va tornar a la seva habitació i es va ficar al llit. Va ser en aquell moment quan la Yuki va notar que hi havia alguna cosa que no quadrava. La petita va obrir els llençols i va descobrir quelcom desagradable: el seu peluix de la Miku havia desaparegut!

— Miku? On ets? —es preguntava la Yuki, preocupada.

La noieta va mirar sota el coixí, sota el seu llit, va regirar tots els calaixos del seu escriptori i de l'armari però ni rastre del peluix. La nena no se'n sabia avenir. Com pot desaparèixer un peluix en plena foscor de la nit? Llavors ella va tenir la idea de mirar per altres racons de la casa, no fos cas que, per raons que la seva ment infantil desconeixia, el peluix de la Miku hagués marxat per iniciativa pròpia. La Yuki va començar a mirar per la cuina, el menjador, el lavabo i altres llocs on podia haver anat el seu peluix. Però en cap d'ells el va trobar. La petita Yuki es va asseure al sofà per descansar una estona quan, de sobte, una imatge va trasbalsar el seu cap. Des del finestral del menjador que dóna al jardí, la nena va veure una noia jove, amb una samarreta de color gris brillant i una faldilla negra, recolzada a la tanca de fusta que separa la seva casa de la dels veïns, mirant la lluna. Però el detall que va deixar la Yuki de pedra era el cabell d'aquella noia, format per dues llargues cues de color blau verdós. La nena no s'ho podia creure. Podria ser que fos l'autèntica Miku? La petita es va dirigir molt a poc a poc cap al finestral i el va obrir lentament. Després, va avançar pel jardí amb molta prudència fins que va arribar a la tanca, tot just al costat de la noia. Llavors, ella va notar la presència de la Yuki, i es va girar per saludar-la.

— Bona nit, Yuki. —va dir la noia, movent la mà esquerra— T'estava esperant.

La petita es va quedar al·lucinada. No s'ho podia creure. Era la Miku de veritat! La noieta estava d'allò més emocionada.

— Ets la Miku! Ets real! És increïble! —va cridar d'allò més contenta.

En aquell moment, la Miku va tapar la boca de la Yuki i va mirar amb cara de preocupació la seva casa.

— Xxxt! No cridis! —va dir la Miku en veu baixa— Els teus pares podrien despertar-se...

— Ui... Ho sento. —va fer la Yuki.

— No et preocupis. —va contestar la Miku— De totes maneres, tenia moltes ganes de poder parlar amb tu.

— Ah, sí? I això per què? —va preguntar la Yuki.

Llavors les dues noies van començar a passejar pel jardí.

— Saps què és ser famós? —va preguntar la Miku— Ser famós és ser un dia en una ciutat i al dia següent ser a l'altra punta del món. Ser famós és viatjar d'un lloc a un altre sense poder descansar i...

— Però tu no ets un programa d'ordinador? —va interrompre la Yuki.

— Sí, tens raó. Però això no vol dir que els programes per als ordinadors no descansin. Han de viatjar dins d'un ordinador que es troba a l'interior d'una maleta.

— Ah... —va fer la nena petita.

— Però ser famós també té coses bones. —va seguir la Miku— La millor part de ser famós és sentir l'escalfor del públic, sentir que t'estimen i que tu ets un model per a aquestes persones. I és per això que sóc aquí. Tinc entès que ets una de les meves millors fans i que sempre has volgut el meu autògraf. Doncs bé, avui he vingut aquí per complir el teu somni.

I de sobte, la noia va treure una cartolina i un retolador negre i va començar a escriure, dictant tot el que anava apuntant:

— "Per a la Yuki, amb tot el meu cor. Espero que ens tornem a trobar molt aviat. Molts petons de la Miku Hatsune."

I va estampar la seva firma amb una emoticona somrient molt bufona, amb la forma de la seva cara. La Yuki estava a punt de desmaiar-se. Per fi tenia l'autògraf de la seva estimada Miku!

— Aquí tens, tot per tu. —va dir la Miku, donant-li la cartolina a la Yuki.

— Moltíssimes gràcies! —va respondre la petita Yuki, molt contenta— El guardaré com un tresor, t'ho prometo!

— M'agrada veure que el meu autògraf et fa tan feliç. I ara vés a dormir, que els teus pares podrien adonar-se que no ets al llit.

— Sí! —va fer la Yuki.

Llavors, la Miku va acompanyar la Yuki fins al seu llit, i li va cantar una cançó de bressol perquè s'adormís. Un cop adormida la Yuki, la Miku va sortir sense fer soroll de la seva habitació.

* * *

Al dia següent, la Yuki es va despertar d'un salt, amb l'interrogant de si allò que havia passat la nit anterior va ser real. Tots els seus dubtes es van esvair quan va veure el seu peluix damunt del coixí.

— Vaja... —va fer la Yuki— Això deu voler dir que tot va ser un somni...

— Yuki, l'esmorzar és a taula! —va cridar la seva mare des de la cuina.

La nena va sortir corrents de l'habitació, tancant abans la porta d'un cop que va fer volar un paper que hi havia sobre la taula de l'escriptori i que va anar a parar sota el ninot de peluix. Aquell paper era, ni més ni menys, que l'autògraf de la Miku.

**FI**


End file.
